


Things You Said: Chihiro/Kiyotaka/Mondo

by AutisticWriter



Series: things you said [12]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anti-shippers don't interact, Arguing, Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Fujisaki Chihiro, Autistic Ishimaru Kiyotaka, Confusion, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Grief/Mourning, Holding Hands, Hugs, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kissing, Living Together, Making Up, Male Pronouns for Fujisaki Chihiro, Moving In Together, Multi, Nightmares, Older Characters, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Owada Mondo Swears, Polyamory, Prompt Fic, Public Display of Affection, Sharing a Bed, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 07:10:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16593233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: A collection of one shots written for a prompt list.





	1. things you said in the backyard at night

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1: things you said in the backyard at night
> 
> In which a nightmare wakes Mondo and Chihiro and Taka find him in the yard not long after.

He always wakes up in the middle of the night, usually thanks to a fucking nightmare. They’re always the same, distorted images of the accident, of riding along the highway with his brother and the stupid risk he took and his brother’s sacrifice to save him and cradling his brother’s bleeding frame in his arms as he took his last breath… and as Mondo in the dream sobs and sobs, he flinches awake to find tears in his eyes.

Tonight is no exception. The fucking nightmare attacked him as he slept, and he awoke to a racing heart and damp eyes. And now he stares up into the darkness, listening to Chihiro and Taka’s heavy, sleeping breaths and not his own heartbeat, trying to force himself to remember where he is. He’s in bed with Chihiro and Taka in the rather big house they share together, lying beside his boyfriends over seven years after the accident. He’s not there; it was just a dream.

His pulse rate starts to slow, but adrenaline still throbs through him, leaving Mondo trembling and wide awake. How fucking pathetic is he?

Staying awake for the rest of the night seems likely, but to just lie in bed for several hour is an incredibly fucking boring prospect. But he can’t sit up and play on his phone lest he wake up Taka and Chihiro. So, in the end, Mondo decides to get out of bed.

He eases himself upright and slips out from under the blankets, trying his best not to wake them. Mondo pulls on a jacket over his bare chest and tiptoes out of the room, not caring that he’s only wearing his boxer shorts on his bottom half (after all, he never wears pyjamas).

It’s the middle of the night and the house seems so cold and quiet, his bare feet freezing cold against the floor, and Mondo suppresses a shiver. Although he isn’t sure if it is actually the cold that makes him shiver.

He trails through the big house (when Taka turned twenty, he got a fucking huge inheritance, explaining why a trio of guys in their early twenties can afford to living in such an impressive house), and stops when he reaches the back door. For a reason he can’t find, Mondo slips on a pair of shoes by the door (they’re actually Taka’s and so a size too small, but he doesn’t care) and opens the back door. Cold night time air stings his face and bare legs, but Mondo still steps out into the yard.

He walks through the backyard, always transfixed by how quiet the world seems at night; well, that’s how he sees night time these days, because when he was a teenager, he spent most of his life out after dark, driving around in the biggest biker gang in the whole of Japan. But these days, the dark just means time to sleep to him, just like most people probably feel.

Mondo walks to the end of their rather large yard, and slips out of the back gate. They live pretty close to a Shrine, so Mondo heads there. Also deserted, the Shrine looks so beautiful in the moonlight, and Mondo almost feels ashamed to come here dressed like this. But he still goes through the ritual and closes his eyes as he says a prayer for his brother, and wants to punch himself when his eyes sting.

And when Mondo opens his eyes and stares at the Shrine, memories of his poor brother send a single tear trickling down his face. Scrubbing at his eyes, he spins on his heels and heads home, glad nobody was here to see that.

\---

Chihiro has never been very good at sleeping. He was called an insomniac as a child and even put on sleeping pills, but these days, Chihiro is more likely to not sleep because of his habit to overwork. He sits up at his desk late into the night, working on perfecting Alter Ego on a huge monitor that makes the dimly lit room glow green, and usually gets dragged to bed by his boyfriends, who worry he might get sick from his lack of sleep.

On this particular night, Chihiro was in his study at one minute past midnight, typing furiously as Alter Ego chattered at him, only to jump when the door opened.

“Hey, Chi, I think it’s time for you to rest, man,” Mondo said, wandering into the room.

Taka followed after him, already dressed in his smart blue pyjamas, and nodded. “Yes, we insist you stop working and go to sleep, Chihiro.”

As Alter Ego blinked at them, Chihiro spun his chair around and looked up at his boyfriends. “Oh, hi guys. Just give me a few minutes and I’ll join you.”

“No, you must come with us right now,” Taka said, rubbing his fleecy pyjama sleeves over his hands. “You need to rest.”

Chihiro looked at the two of them, a small smile crossing his face. “And what if I say no?”

“That’s the great thing about you being so small, Chihiro,” Mondo said, grinning. “Cos we can just do this.”

And Mondo darted forwards and slipped his arms around Chihiro, picking him up bridal style. Chihiro laughed and Taka rolled his eyes, and he let them take him to their bedroom. After all, he was so tired it would be an effort to have an argument.

So, naturally, when he finally got into bed, he realised just how tired he was. Snuggled up between Taka and Mondo, Chihiro fell asleep within two minutes, dead to the world.

Which is why it confuses him when he wakes up. Eyes aching with fatigue, Chihiro rolls over and notices that Mondo isn’t here.

Wait – Mondo isn’t here?

He sits up, rubbing his eyes, and a glance at the clock tells him the time is 3am. Where could Mondo have gone at 3am?

Chihiro knows Mondo has nightmares (he sometimes gets woken up when Mondo jerks awake and ends up cuddling his embarrassed boyfriend, both of them pretending they couldn’t feel the tears on Mondo’s cheeks), so could he have woken up and gone somewhere? But where?

Still, Chihiro knows he has to track down Mondo, not wanting him to be upset alone. He reaches for the lamp cord and switches on the light, having to screw his eyes up against the sudden brightness, and Taka groans, waking up.

“What’s going on?” he mumbles, covering his eyes. Once he has adjusted to the brightness, Taka peeks out from behind his hand and looks at Chihiro. “Chi? Why are you awake?”

“Mondo isn’t here,” Chihiro says, hoping he won’t stop crying. “Do you think he’s had another nightmare?”

Taka eases himself upright, blinking slowly, and glances at Chihiro. Neither of them will make eye contact, but Chihiro knows he and Taka are thinking the same thing.

“We should go and search for him,” Taka says, getting out of bed.

Chihiro also scrabbles out of bed, putting a pullover on over his green nightshirt. As Taka turns to leave the room, he grabs Taka’s wrist and says, “He’ll be okay, right?”

Taka stares at his trembling lip, and puts a slightly awkward hand on Chihiro’s shoulder. “I’m… unsure.”

“Yeah, so am I.”

Reaching for Taka’s hand, Chihiro and his boyfriend head out of the bedroom and wander through their house. He adores their house, but it has always kind of creeped him out at night (Chihiro wonders if this is because he went to Hope’s Peak Academy, a huge school that always scared him despite nothing going wrong whilst there), and he squeezes Taka’s hand tighter.

They trail around the second floor and then down the stairs, looking everywhere they go for signs of Mondo, but they don’t find him. In the end, the only option is the backyard.

“But why would he be outside at night?” says Chihiro, who also gets freaked out outside at night.

Taka shrugs. “I don’t know.”

Fighting back tears, Chihiro opens the back door and they step out into the yard. Immediately, he spots Mondo, sat on the bench beside the sakura tree. He has his head bowed, and looks freezing cold, his legs bare.

“Mondo?” Chihiro calls, his tiny voice barely carrying.

“Bro?!” Taka shouts, his voice much louder.

That makes Mondo look up; he stares at them, his face barely visible in the moonlight, and Chihiro sees the pain written across his face. He darts across the yard and flings himself at Mondo, climbing onto his boyfriend’s lap without caring if it embarrasses them both. Taka catches up and sits beside Mondo, putting his arm around him.

“Are you okay, bro?” Taka says.

“Mondo?” Chihiro says, putting his arms around Mondo’s neck. He stares at Mondo’s face, at the red, puffy skin around his eyes.

Mondo sighs slowly, ruffling Chihiro’s hair as he slumps sideways against Taka. “Hey, guys. I… I couldn’t sleep. Went for a walk, visited the Shrine and, just, uh, sat here.”

“Did you have a nightmare again?” Chihiro asks, eyes starting to sting again.

Mondo nods. “Yeah.”

“That’s awful, bro,” Taka says. “Why didn’t you wake us?”

“What’s the point in us all being awake just cos my brain’s a piece of shit?”

Mondo’s voice trembles, and Chihiro’s eyes fill with tears. They spill over and he sobs into Mondo’s shoulder.

“Why’re you crying, Chi?” Mondo says, voice trembling slightly.

“Chihiro?” Taka says.

“It’s just… I wish you could have nice dreams for once, Mondo,” he mumbles, tears soaking onto Mondo’s jacket. “I don’t want you to suffer.”

Taka shifts his position slightly, reaching to kiss Mondo on the cheek. “Me neither, bro. Please, just wake us next time. We won’t mind.”

“Really, we don’t mind,” Chihiro says, reaching up and kissing Mondo all over his face, smearing his cheeks with tears. “Please.”

Mondo sighs shakily, but tightens his grip on both of them. “Okay. Next time, I’ll tell you.”

Chihiro smiles through his tears, hugging Mondo like he can’t let go.


	2. things you said while holding my hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> five times Mondo and Chihiro held hands in public, and the time Taka finally joined in.

1

Chihiro only went on his third date with Mondo and Kiyotaka a few weeks ago, but he already feels happier than he has been in a long time. He just adores them so much.

Things are brilliant.

Rather than taking the bus, he and his boyfriends have decided to walk to the restaurant, the site of their next date. As they walk together, Chihiro blushes and says, “Mondo, can I hold your hand?”

Mondo grins and ruffles Chihiro’s messy hair. “You’re so fucking cute, man. Of course you can.”

His blush deepening, Chihiro takes Mondo’s much larger hand in his own. Mondo adjusts his grip, and they end up with their fingers interlocked, an oddly intimate gesture.

Still grinning, Mondo turns his head and says to Taka, “Hey, bro, wanna hold hands?”

Taka flinches, but soon recovers, a smile back on his face. “Um, I appreciate the offer, bro, but… public displays of affection are inappropriate.”

Mondo tilts his head. “Huh?”

“Taka means he doesn’t like holding hands, hugging or kissing in public,” Chihiro says, his smile faltering.

“Oh. That’s a shame,” Mondo says, and all Chihiro can see is the sad expression on Taka’s face.

Just where did he get this idea that PDAs are bad?

\---

2

Chihiro used to hate going out shopping, more used to buying things online and spending all day working on Alter Ego in his study, but he’s much keener on the idea now. Mainly because he doesn’t have to go alone. Yes, wandering around the city centre buying stuff is boring when alone, but actually quite fun with company.

As Taka has the biggest place, Chihiro and Mondo moved in with him last week. And moving in to a new home means one thing that Mondo loathes: shopping for new furniture and other stuff for the apartment.

“Ugh, I hate fucking shopping,” Mondo moans, scuffing his boots against the sidewalk.

Chihiro has to hurry to keep up with his taller boyfriends, but smiles when he glances up at Mondo’s face. “Oh really? I didn’t know that.”

Mondo stares at him, and splutters with laughter. Giggling, Chihiro takes Mondo’s hand and squeezes it, glad to have made his boyfriend smile.

But when his eyes land on Taka, who walks beside him with stiff movements and a blank expression, Chihiro sighs. He longs to hold out his hand to Taka so he can join in this lovely moment, but memories of Taka’s… issue with PDA come back to him and he drops the thought.

\---

3

“Can I sit in the middle?” Chihiro says, clasping his hands in front of him.

Mondo smirks, eyes flicking between the three empty seats and the adorable expression on Chihiro’s face. He turns to Taka and says, “What d’you say, bro?”

Kiyotaka smiles, gesturing to the middle seat with a flourish that makes Chihiro stifle giggles. “Of course. enjoy your middle seat, Fujisaki Chihiro.”

Still trying not to laugh (the movie hasn’t started yet, but Chihiro clearly doesn’t want to be too noisy in a movie theatre), Chihiro gives a small bow and smiles, a blush patterning his cheeks. “Thank you, gentlemen.”

Mondo snorts, wondering how they got into this ridiculous role play situation. “Park your ass, Chi.”

“Bro!” Taka gasps, scandalised.

For a moment, Mondo thinks Taka is joking, but soon realises that Taka is actually embarrassed by Mondo swearing. What happened to make his bro so… old fashioned?

With the seating arrangements sorted, Mondo and Taka sit either side of Chihiro, putting their snacks in the cup holders on the armrests, and wait for the movie to start.

Thoughts about making out in the dark flicker through his mind, but… Taka will only do that sort of thing in the privacy of their own bedroom. Although, Chihiro might be up to it… Mondo shakes his head before he can get a boner. Nothing like that will happen here, he knows it.

Still, he reaches out and covers Chihiro’s hand with his own. Chihiro blushes and shifts his arm to clasp Mondo’s hand, smiling.

But Taka’s eyes burn into him and Mondo wishes Taka would join in.

\---

4

“Nothing beats a walk, does it?” Taka says, walking with brisk, stiff movements that make him look a lot like a marching soldier.

Chihiro has to hurry to catch up, whilst Mondo studies this scene, clearly amused.

“Hey, Chi, need me to tow you along?” he says, putting a hand on Chihiro’s shoulder.

Chihiro glances at him, puzzled, but understands when Mondo holds out his hand. He smiles and takes Mondo’s hand, and lets his boyfriend lead him along. They catch up to Taka in no time, and he tuts.

“Bro, dragging Chihiro along doesn’t count as a walk.”

“Okay, how about this?” Mondo says, and he picks Chihiro up, lifting him off the ground with ease.

Chihiro shrieks, thrashing around in Mondo’s grip. “Mondo, put me down!”

When his feet land back on the ground, Taka smiles and nods.

\---

5

Mondo doesn’t understand what the fuck is going on with Taka. They just had a lovely meal and take a slow walk back home (where, judging by the looks he got from Chi, it’s quite likely the three of them might fuck) in the darkness, and whilst Mondo and Chihiro glow with happiness, Taka just looks stiff and uncomfortable.

“Hey, bro, are you okay?” he asks.

Taka flinches, turning his head. “Oh… yeah, I’m fine, bro.”

“Are you sure?” Chihiro says.

“Yes, I am.”

Unconvinced, Mondo steps closer to Taka and reaches for his hand, wanting to squeeze his hand. But… that doesn’t go well.

“No, I don’t want to hold hands!” Taka snaps, slapping his hand away and stepping to the side so far he almost steps into the fucking road.

“Bro… what the fuck?” Mondo says, wanting to snap but his words coming out as an awkward gasp.

“Taka?”

Kiyotaka stares at them, rubbing his hands together, and lowers his gaze. “I…”

A sniff signals one of the things Mondo hates most in the entire world. Sure enough, turning his head, he sees tears leaking down Chihiro’s cheeks.

“Bro, you made Chi cry!” Mondo says, grabbing Chihiro’s hand. Chihiro sobs into Mondo’s chest, trembling.

Taka stares at Chihiro, mouth opening and closing like a fish. “I… I’m sorry. I… I didn’t mean to shout. Chihiro, bro, I… I’m sorry.”

But even though the apology is accepted, the walk back home is more awkward than Mondo ever thought possible.

\---

+1

The day after the argument on their walk home, Kiyotaka, Chihiro and Mondo walk through their local park. Chihiro holds Mondo’s hand, thoughts of the conversation they had this morning circling around his head.

_“Seriously, I apologise about last night,” Taka said, actually bowing to him and Mondo._

_“Chill, bro, it’s okay,” Mondo said. “It’s all in the past, right, Chi?”_

_Chihiro nodded. “Right. But… Taka… can I ask you a question?”_

_Flinching, Taka said, “Oh, of course.”_

_He knew Taka didn’t want to talk, but he asked nevertheless. “Uh… why do you feel so strongly about public displays of affection?”_

_Mondo tilted his head, but kept silent._

_Taka swallowed, his throat convulsing, and wrapped his arms around himself. “Um… well… my father was very… strict.”_

_The gasp escaped Chihiro’s throat before he could stop it, thoughts about what ‘strict’ could mean swirling around his head. Was Taka abused?_

_“Shit,” Mondo said._

_“No, it was nothing like that!” Taka said, eyes widening when their expressions sunk in. “Really. He was just very strict about rules and caned me when I misbehaved. That was all.”_

_Chihiro wanted to scream ‘that’s abuse, Taka!’ but couldn’t find the words. His eyes filled with tears and he willed them to not spill over._

_“Shit, bro,” Mondo muttered._

_“Anyway, I grew up in a home that was very strict about how to behave. I know my father’s views about public displays of affection are incredibly strict, even for our culture, but… I just really struggle to unlearn it all.”_

_“Oh, Taka, it’s okay,” Chihiro said, giving Taka a hug. “And… if you want to try, we’ll be there for you, right, Mondo?”_

_“Sure thing, bro,” Mondo said, and Taka smiled despite the tears sparkling in his eyes._

_“Thank you.”_

Taka glances at him, biting his bottom lip. “Uh… Chihiro, bro… can I…?”

He trails off, leaving them both puzzled. But when he holds out a sweaty, trembling hand, it all becomes clear.

“Really?” Chihiro says, eyes widening.

An awkward jerk of his head. “Y-Yes.”

“It’s okay, bro,” Mondo says, holding out his own hand.

Tentatively, like he thinks his father might appear and scream at him for being so inappropriate, he takes Mondo’s hand and gives a gentle squeeze. When Mondo gives an encouraging smile, Taka holds out his other hand, and Chihiro grins and takes it.

“Are you okay, Taka?” he asks.

Taka nods, a weak smile crossing his face.

Mondo smiles, squeezing his hand. “Well done, bro.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write you a short fic, drop in a prompt at my [personal prompt meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AutisticWriters_Personal_Prompt_Meme)!


End file.
